Arma the Shikah
by sammiehollyfowl
Summary: When a mysterious creature saves Frodo from certain death Aragorn is desperate to learn what, or who it was. A woman with connections to Gandalf and Elrond and strong hatred for the elves joins the fellowship, My alteration to the great story...
1. Chapter 1

**This is simply my version of Lord of the Rings, same thing just with a strong female presence with an interesting background. Oooo, and there is no Arawen, I think Aragorn needed a different love interest. Now don't flame me if you don't like the plot...only my style and format of writing please. I LOVE LORD OF THE RINGS!! (I'm no good at spelling!!) (I also started, since there is no Arawen, where Arawen would have entered in the film... the book is just, well not confusing, but puts too many layers onto what I want to do so for now we are sticking to the movies.. I hope that is okay...) All the elfish I have numbered and put the definition at the bottom... I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I thought that putting it in English would somewhat lessen the meaning... If you catch my drift.  
**

"Mr. Frodo, look! It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam was worried for his master, for his friend. Sam had known hobbits who had drowned in rivers and some whom were the tragic victims of garden accidents, but never had he heard of those shadows on Weather Top. Frodo was so pale, almost green. He was gasping and wheezing, his eyes so pale, so ghostly.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider's voice was hoarse, his actions hastened.

Sam was struck, he felt so useless. "Athelas?"

Strider huffed, "Kingsfoil!?"

"Kingsfoil? That's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison!"

The two began rummaging around the forest floor, searching desperately for the desired weed. Strider had strayed from the stricken hobbits, yet no Kingsfoil could not be found. His torch barely lit the shrubs and grass, but there, next to the fallen leaves, there a patch of Kingsfoil grew. Never before had the common weed brought so much hope to the Ranger. He hastily stole his knife from its sheath and in the waning moon light, cut a handful of the green, leafy plant. He turned and ran to the screaming hobbit, Frodo Baggins.

Just as he had wet the leaves and inserted them into the halfling with a sharp cry from Frodo, a piercing shriek split the dense night vial. The hobbits all shrunk under the tormenting sound, but Strider was not fooled. The scream of a Nazgul was different, more draining of life. But this, this sound was like an eagle or a great bird, for there was a waver of hope within its call. Alas, why one of the great Gwaihir's eagles would stray so far from home was a puzzle to the Ranger. Though any sort of help would have been a welcome sight, Strider was unprepared for the sight which his eyes seemed to behold next. A great beast with the head of an eagle and the backside of a lion, as black as coal was the feathers and as white as the Mistress of Light's garb, flew from the canopies of the high pines and oaks.

The creature landed next to the now fleeing Pippin with unnatural beauty and grace. Its very presence seemed to illuminate the dark wood and blind the hobbits and the tall man whom they were all cowering. The beast clicked softly and bowed its head, keen eyes surveying every aspect and detail. It trotted to the Ranger with inquisitive eyes, then viewing the hobbit on the ground, focused its blue, sparkling eyes on Strider. They were here, just as Gandalf had predicted.

Strider, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of pull from the creature stood forward and reached his callused hand to its head. The beast bowed and with unbreakable silence pierced his mind. Strider felt it, an alien presence, luring and unreasonably sweet, sweep across his thoughts. _Trust me_, was the unmistakable command. Yet, however intoxicating the feeling of its thoughts, Strider was hesitant to give Frodo to the magnificent creature. Frodo's cries of agony broke the silence and the mental force waved with exhilarating speed and strength through Strider, enveloping every tissue every fiber in its warm, seductive, invigorating essence. Strider nodded.

The beast took no time in lifting the wounded hobbit onto its back and was not hesitant at all when it ran forward and without a single glance back, lifted its massive, feathered wings and took flight into the fast approaching sunrise. "What are ya doin'?! Those wraiths are still out there!"

Pippin and Merry are non-too pleased and began flailing at the Ranger, as Frodo was all that kept their trust in the man and now he had sent the Ring bearer into the sky on the back of a monster. But they had not felt its warmth and its splendor and now with it gone, Strider felt cold and isolated. He quickly took handle of the fatigued half lings and convinced them that to stay there would not be wise at all. The alternative, to go with the man with the sword and knowledge of herbs and wildlife, seemed all together saner then if they were to venture out on their own. As it were, the company made their way east, where, if Aragorn had not been fooled, they would meet their fallen comrade and embrace him with open arms in the Last Homely House of Elrond.

ARMAARMAARMAARMAARMAARMAARMAARMAARMAARMA

"Ah! it is good of you to finally arrive. Come in out of this wretched rain!" Gandalf addressed the four companions and welcomed them into the main hall of Elrond's home.

"Gandalf!" shouted the three smaller of the company and each embracing their friend in a warm hug, at least as warm a hug one can give after being drenched by rain and fatigue. The company were led to the baths and were given warm, soft garb, by which they dressed and were seated at the table of Elrond enjoying a haughty supper with their well-recovered friend Frodo. By the keen eye and sharp skill of Lord Elrond, Frodo was on the mend and each passing minute his strength returned and his face regained some of its lost luster. By all accounts, Frodo was just as he was when he had left BagEnd and the Shire.

Gandalf, as he had already explained to Frodo, was now telling his tale of the betrayal of Saruman and of his trap which he so foolishly feel into. Though, as Merry had said, there was no way for Gandalf to have guessed his former mentors fall and had no fault in being trapped by the cunning white wizard. They ate on, with Frodo's mending to health quickened by the unexpected presence of his uncle Bilbo, who had left the Shire in search of a more adventurous life but now was settled in the warm hospitality of Lord Elrond and his elves.

It was not too far, however, into the main course when an unanticipated rapping at the door could be heard. Elrond beckoned the disturber into the hall and the elf came to the Lord in silence and whispered into Elrond's pointed ears something in elvish. the table's company was silent, no eye met the elf Lord's as he, with grim lips and cold eyes, reprimanded the elf again in their tongue and stood. He, with a brisk nod to Gandalf, strode out the door into the main hall.

In the absence of the Lord, all was quiet. The hobbits, unaccustomed to the ways of elves, looked around the room to see if anything were out of the ordinary, but with food on their plates, the disturbance was quickly forgotten. Aragorn, upon hearing Elrond's retort looked quizzically at the old wizard who now stood silently and made his way out the door in a more subtle a fashion then the elf Lord. All Aragorn heard however made no sense to him, "_She _has a name and the title by which deserves your respect!" He could only guess the messenger had referred to a friend of Elrond's with disrespect or disdain.

Elrond opened the main double doors to find his messenger, however rude, had not lied and standing before him was Arma. His guest and his friend, the woman was tall and strong built, with curly flowing black hair and piercing blue eyes, she bowed. Elrond smiled gently and welcomed her in silently out of the rain. Arma was clad in her own particular garb, a riding skirt of boiled leather, short, but comfortable and a snugly fitting tunic made from the same hard, yet soft material as her skirt. A tattered, green traveling cloak billowed behind her as she cleaned the mud from her tall leather boots. Arma showed no sign of chill, Elrond guessed her thick leggings were the reason for her comfort.

"I must thank you again, my Lord, for your hospitality and for not seeing through the eyes of the others." Arma bowed.

Elrond smiled and placed one slender hand on her wet shoulder. He murmured under his breath so the other elves could not hear, but Arma's acute hearing caught the words, "¹Eatilari eta shi Shikah."

"Careful my Lord, the last man to mark upon her beauty was never seen again." The gray wizard came into view from behind one of the massive pillars lining the wall. He smiled warmly at the woman and was graced with a warm, amused smile in return. She glanced at the elf lord and in turn, Elrond smile gently, bowed his head and left the two alone.

Now that the two were alone, as Elrond had taken the two guards out of the foyer, Arma felt nervous. She could not meet his gaze, the floors and walls became increasingly interesting to her. Gandalf sensed her anxiety and smiled, taking a deep breath. He reached out to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, said, "You have done well, though I sense the quest was not as pleasant a success as anticipated."

Still unable to lock his vision, Arma sighed, "No, I apoligize; I have failed you. Forgive me."

Gandalf laughed slightly, but shook his head. He lifted her chin as to look into her eyes, "You have not failed me child. The task was too great, but you are hear now and the bearer is safe and that is all that truly matters." He bent and kissed her forehead. "Go now, bathe and dress yourself in warmer clothes. I will eat with you when you are done."

Arma nodded and turning to go to her usual guest quarters, paused. "Mithrandir?"

Gandalf cocked an eyebrow, "Mm?"

"May I see him now? Just to be certain he is safe and and recovering? I am afraid I have gotten very little sleep over the matter and will not be able to rest until I behold the truth by mine own eyes."

Gandalf pondered the thought, then nodded, as it was always his intention to let the two meet. "He dines with Elrond, and the other hobbits. Aragorn also sits with them."

"Of the d_Ú_nadan?"

He nodded.

Arma smiled, "Thank you."

She bowed and made her way accompanied by the old wizard into the dinning room. Elrond payed very little to the two as they entered as did Bilbo, though the attention of the others made up for his lack there of. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin each starred upon the room's newest inhabitant. Frodo had never beheld such beautiful a creature, if so it were in a dream or fantasy. Aragorn admired her bright eyes and warm cheeks, now flushed with the embarrassment of having five unfamiliar pairs of eyes fixed upon them. She smiled and walked over to where Frodo sat, Gandalf took his seat by Elrond's right hand and the two continued eating, silently bemused by the attention Arma now received. She had always been beautiful, they had known it too. It was always amusing to the wizard the way men were so easily struck by beauty, and though Arma had never considered herself a jewel, Gandalf had, in public places in the world of men, ever laughed at her indifference to the attention she brought to herself.

"Frodo Baggins?" She asked the dark-haired hobbit.

Frodo swallowed and blinked before smiling, "Yes, my lady. This is Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, PeregrinTook, my uncle, Bilbo Baggins and Strider." He said pointing to each in turn, each smiling and nodding in response. Arma said her hullos to the hobbits and smiled at the ranger.

"Aragorn, my lady." Strider said, not blinking, holding her gaze. Arma starred at the unusual man before mentally shaking his gaze and turning back to the dark, curly-haired half-ling.

"I trust your healing is in order, master hobbit." and turning to all of them as Frodo nodded in reply, Arma said, "Please, 'my lady' is not necessary. My name is Armalishak, Arma for short."

"That's very good, miss! I'm Pippin then, or even Pip. This is Merry, and that great lump of a gardener is Sam." Pipped in Pippin.

"And you would be the youngest of the company, I assume?" The other hobbits snickered and even Aragorn managed a grin. "A gardener then? I find the profession one of the noblest. You have my respect, Sam."

"Well that's mighty kind of you, Miss Arma." said Sam blushing and turning to Frodo for something to hold on to.

Arma turned to Frodo and said, "I am glad to find you safely in Imladris and mending well." She leaned closer as to prevent the others from hearing what she had next to say. "You are the star which will light the way for men." She placed a slender hand on the confused hobbit's shoulder. "If you will excuse me." She said to the company, "My lords." She bowed to the wizard and elf, then, feeling her request for departure accepted, left the dinning hall and made her way to her familiar chambers, where she bathed and clothed herself in warm leggings and a loose, flowing blue dress.

Aragorn turned to the old man, "Gandalf?"

"Mm?"

"Who is she?" He asked and once again the hobbits silenced to let the wizard speak.

Gandalf paused then, "A dear companion of mine and a long time friend of Lord Elrond."

"Yes, lady Armalishak has been a guest in Imladris for as long as I have seen to its inhabitants and that has been for quite some time." Elrond added.

"She is beautiful." Merry also added.

"Yes quite, I do agree." replied Pippin.

Gandalf and Aragorn smiled at the pair. "She's a right lady, gardening is a noble profession after all." Sam said, Frodo smiled at his friend.

"Though she could be more specific." Frodo said under his breath so the words may not be heard.

"I just hope you young lings don't aim too highly, something tells me the lady finds a hobbit as nothing more then an amiable friend!" Bilbo said sternly to the younger Merry and Pippin, who had a hobbit of assuming any female was worthy of their charm, good looks and other such amiable qualities they _thought_ to which they possessed.

"He said that to them about a couple she-hobbits as well!" Sam whispered to Aragorn, who only grinned at the younger pair.

"Come now uncle, Merry and Pippin know their limits." Said Frodo sympathetically.

"Well let us hope to it." Murmured Bilbo, taking a sip of wine.

"You mustn't be so harsh on your nephews." Frodo added.

Bilbo's eyebrows raised. "Well, oh! I am not harsh onto my nephews!" he said innocently, taking another sip of wine. "You would not be here if I was, don't you forget that!"

"Well, I think the two of 'em should keep their nose out of trouble, though I doubt that will _ever_ happen!" Sam said shoving a piece of lamb into his mouth. Merry and Pippin exchanged looks.

"I say cousin, it seems the house of Elrond has given us intangibility! I know our dear friends would not speak of us in such a manner if they could only see we were here!" Merry said loudly to Pippin.

"Yes," added Pippin. "Though this rare gift of invisibility may be fun! I have always wanted to be someone's personal poltergeist!"

"I am sure young hobbits, your friends meant you no offense. Though if anyone should have a personal poltergeist, let it be perhaps my sons, Elladan and Elrohir. The great Gods only know they need a good scaring once in awhile." said Elrond.

Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged glances, both laughing at the hobbit's conversation and Elrond's nonchalant addition to their ramblings. The remainder of their supper followed suit and at the end each had eaten their fill. Even the rambunctious hobbits. Elrond, called to an errant, left the meal early, pleading for his guests' forgiveness at his early departed from their pleasurable company. The four retired to their quarters not too late into the evening to spend much needed time in the company of their own kind; the businesses of men and elves and of this ominous Ring had taken its tole on the poor half-lings. This left Aragorn and the wizard alone, as the serving elves had retired for the night.

Aragorn had drifted into his thoughts, into that night... He had not told anyone of his encounter, for all anyone knew, Frodo Baggins appeared upon Rivendell's doorstep right out of the sky, in a manner of speaking that was what happened too. "Gandalf..."

The old man looked up, his wispy, gray beard brushing against the table. "Aragorn? Is something wrong?" The wizard noticed the other man's vacant expression.

Aragorn focused his gaze so they shared vision, but before he could say anything, the strange, beautiful woman returned through the dining room doors. Aragorn couldn't help but watch the breath- taking creature as she gracefully glided across the marble floors. He had to admit the dress she wore brought out her eyes and accentuated her figure perfectly, evenly shaped and well built. The Ranger for an instant felt Gandalf heard his thoughts and turned to see the wizard smiling at him slightly beneath his brow his deep eyes twinkled...

armaramarmarmaarmaarma

**I am sorry I ended it so abruptly, though you'll see it will work out... I just took so much time on this one chapter and I wanted to get tit out there and see what people think of it first before i continued.. so here it is!! If you like it it will go on... If you guys like it a lot it will go on until the end of the Lord of the Rings (don't worry I already know what I will make happen so hopefully I will write faster!!)**

** ¹ Eatilari eta shi Shikah / Welcome, most beautiful Shikah**

**Shikah means 'Daughter of the Earth'  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Arma 2


	3. Chapter 3

Arma 3


End file.
